


starts with a talking, ends with a fucking

by gaysa (sagaa)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom John, Couch Sex, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Fucking, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Top Greg, Top Sherlock, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaa/pseuds/gaysa
Summary: Greg was by the door when Sherlock and John were having sex.





	starts with a talking, ends with a fucking

**Author's Note:**

> my first smut fic ever and its gay and hot af!!1!!!11!1!1! its toplock and i love it ayyy-- hope you enjoy. x

"I’m bored, John. Lestrade better give me a case soon or I’m going to explode! There’s no way for Scotland Yard not being out of their depth!" ranted Sherlock while John was making tea for both of them.

"Greg texted me. He’s on his way here bringing a file for another case." said John as he got out of the kitchen bringing two cups.

"He could’ve e-mailed me." another rant from Sherlock. John gave him his mug.

"It’s been good that he wants to help you getting away from those addictions by getting you involved on his cases!" said John, annoyed as he got onto his armchair.

"I’m involved because they’re out of their depths, John!"

"Where have you been all these years, hm? They survived without you." reminded John.

"They have arrested a lot of false suspect and they have made a lot of wrong elaboration!"

"Yeah." sighed John as he left the room.

Sherlock caught him up by leaving his armchair and held John’s arm. Sherlock pulled him closer but John’s face hit his chest.

"Don’t be mad, John. I’m sorry for being such a stonehead." apologized Sherlock as he looked down to make an eye contact.

"Yeah." chuckled John.

"I’m being serious." said Sherlock as he hugged John.

"Things Sherlock Holmes has never done: saying that he’s sorry or apologizes and saying "please"." muttered John as he hugged Sherlock back.

"Wrong."

Sherlock made a move by getting John cornered until John’s back hit one of the walls.

"I’m going to show you one of the thing I’ve never done and I’m going to make you beg." said Sherlock as he turned John around.

He unzipped John’s jeans and stripped him off from his boxers. He knelt and squeezed John’s arse cheeks.

"Sherl--" 

"I haven’t even started, John."

John felt Sherlock’s fingers, parting his arse cheeks followed by Sherlock’s warm breath and then Sherlock’s tongue took a swipe at his hole.

"Fuck, Sherlock." cried John as he scratched the wall.

John wanted to grab and hold on to something and the wall couldn’t give him that.

"To the couch." ordered Sherlock.

John got onto the couch and lied there as Sherlock went crawling until he got to the between of John’s legs.

"Hold them like this." said Sherlock as he got John’s legs onto his stomach.

John got his hand on the back of his knees and held his legs. Sherlock continued to eat him out until John thrusted back to his mouth. John’s entrance was so much loose than it was before Sherlock ate John out.

John kept moaning and he felt like he was close. Sherlock grabbed the base John’s cock to keep him from coming but not too hard. Sherlock pulled out a bit and John groaned because of it.

"You taste magnificent, John. Wanna start now or just keep going this way until a few minutes?" teased Sherlock as he played his finger on John’s entrance.

"As much as I want more, I still want that tongue of yours."

"Keep going then. Tell me if you’re close, okay?"

"Yes!"

Sherlock continued eating him out, tried to pass his resistance. John moaned from it and said he was close. Sherlock pulled out and got his finger against John’s entrance.

As he felt that John wasn’t clenching his hole, he got it in. John felt Sherlock’s finger bent a little and hit the sweet spot.

"Oh, fucking Lord. God!" moaned John.

"More!" moaned John, panting and sweating.

Sherlock managed to get another finger inside and scissored them to make John ready for his cock.

Sherlock thrusted until he felt John got loose even more and he fucked him with his third finger. John was almost at the verge of coming.

"Now, Sherlock! Now! Fuck me with that big cock of yours!" cried John out.

"Very well."

Sherlock stripped off his trousers and adjusted his cock. He spitted on his palm to lubricate his cock. Sherlock told John that he’s the one that should be lying on the couch and John lying on him. Sherlock lied down and John lied on him.

He positioned themselves so that when they’re fucking, whoever opened up the door would be finding them fucking. Sherlock got his hands on the back of John’s knees to hold them while fucking him.

"As much as I wanna use lube, you’re already slick from my saliva and I want it rough. You like it rough, John?" asked Sherlock as he kept thrusting and adjusting his cock with his hand.

"Yes!" another cry out left John’s mouth.

Sherlock got his cock on John’s entrance and teased. He played it with his cock. John reached for his hips and tried to thrust back but Sherlock managed to pull away.

"Please, Sherlock, just get it-- oh, God, yes! Hmm, you’re so big, Sherlock!" moaned John as Sherlock got his cock inside John.

Sherlock gave him some time to adjust with his cock.

"God, John. I prepped you until my third finger but your hole is still fucking tight. Good, John, clench like that. Tighten that hole for me." said Sherlock.

Those words made John got his cock harder even more. It already jutted on his stomach with its red head.

"Move, Sherlock. Come in me! Make me come from that cock and that cock alone!" panted John.

Sherlock started to thrust into John in a fast pace making John sweat harder and moaned so hard. A few thrusts later, Sherlock knew he hit John’s prostate because John high-pitched. He got his pace even faster until he heard someone knocking the door. Not Mrs. Hudson, obviously. She’s out with a friend.

"Sherlock!" Greg was the one knocking on the door.

"I’m busy!"

"I got details for a--" Greg opened the door up because he found it unlocked and found Sherlock fucking John in such a position.

"What the fuck." Greg wasn’t being dramatic but he dropped his case.

He’s shocked. Sherlock still didn’t stop thrusting into John and John couldn’t help but moaned because Greg was looking at them with blown pupils.

"Care to join us?" asked Sherlock, still thrusting.

John clenched on Sherlock because of his invitation. Greg did nothing but wore off his coat and trousers.  
He got to the front of John’s arse to get a better of view of John getting fucked. 

John blushed on Greg finding him like this and watching him getting fucked. John tightened around Sherlock again as curious Greg got his finger playing on John’s rim.

John moaned and bit his lip. Greg got his finger wet with his tongue and put it on John’s entrance again. John kept moaning over Greg’s treatment because his entrance was already very sensitive over Sherlock fucking him. Greg cocked out his head and licked John’s entrance while Sherlock fucking him.

"Greg, no, yes-- Ahh," moaned John because he was being eaten out again.

Sherlock also moaned because Greg also licked his cock. Sherlock grabbed John’s cock on the base again so that he wouldn’t come soon. Greg kept licking around John’s rim until John mumbled incoherent words, until he was a mess and didn’t know what to say and what kind of word getting spitted out of his mouth. 

Greg replaced his treatment to John from his tongue with his finger and getting it inside John beside Sherlock’s cock.

"Ahhhh-- hmmm," moaned John.

If Sherlock wasn’t grasping the base of his cock, he knew he would be coming by now. Greg worked on his second finger and started to thrust back out and in. John kept moaning incoherent words until Greg’s third finger was already in his hole.

Greg got his finger out of John and positioned his cock on John’s hole. John was a moaning mess and he was as ready as he could be when Greg positioned his cock. Greg thrusted in and John pitched the high note.

"Oh my God, you feel so good inside me. You two are doing a thing to me." moaned John as he licked his drying lips.

"How could you be so tight, John? No wonder Sherlock is keeping you." moaned Greg.

He gave John a few minutes to adjust until he thrusted into him together with Sherlock. Sherlock let his grasp go off the base of John’s cock.

"I’m not going to last long." panted John.

They thrusted into John until John came. They kept thrusting until they rode off their come and come inside John. Their cum dripping off John’s legs and as they stopped, John wiped the cum that’s trickling around his arse with his finger and licked it. Greg got his cock smoothed out and left John’s hole.

As he left, cum dripped off John’s hole. He decided to lick it off John’s hole when Sherlock’s cock already smoothed out too. John moaned again and got hard right away. As Greg licked the last stripe, John came for the second time.

"You should stop by and bring details for cases more often by now." said John.

**Author's Note:**

> CLICHÉ AND WEIRD AND-- BUT ITS POSTED ALREADY :/ x


End file.
